


【伏哈only】The love I can see

by ChianyeYue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue
Summary: 這次是各種au的瑞斗，祝福哈利生日快樂!我選了一個很臨時想到的設定，雖然對魔王個人來說，大概是個他絕對不喜歡的設定啦，但我還是努力寫了!別阿瓦達我~~不過我一篇寫不完，所以請大家等我下一篇囉~~
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, 伏哈 - Relationship, 瑞哈
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Freak

如果有人問起湯姆．瑞斗，霍格華茲大多數的學生會回答他們不知道那是誰，就算他的成績是學年第一名，教授們談起他也會連連搖頭，要說原因，湯姆．瑞斗，是個怪胎中的怪胎。

在史萊哲林中，自恃甚高的古老純血家族眾多，也出過不少個性古怪的傢伙。  
卻也從沒見過像湯姆．瑞斗這樣邪門的傢伙。

誰都不認為他應該進入史萊哲林，光聽名字就像個麻瓜，似乎是個混血，先不論他有沒有顯赫的家族背景，這傢伙的性格特別陰暗，喜歡獨來獨往，沒人看得出他想些什麼，行蹤可疑，喜歡一些偏門的黑魔法書籍，他在宿舍研究些稀奇古怪的東西，收藏危險的魔法物品讓室友遭受詛咒，久而久之，沒人想跟他待在同間房，而那些嘲諷他的人，都會莫名落得不好的下場。

之前把瑞斗的課本偷偷燒毀的高年級生，某天就被發現躲在家庭小精靈的壁櫥裡面，在那兒不停尖叫，當然有人懷疑瑞斗對他下詛咒，但現場沒有遺留下任何證據，那個人到現在還在聖檬果病院。  
還有個人岀言汙辱瑞斗的血統，當眾說他可能是個『麻種』，接著那傢伙在魁地奇球賽中掃帚突然失控，最終摔斷右手臂和一條腿。  
類似的事情層出不窮，最後連欺凌湯姆．瑞斗的人都沒有了，更別說有誰敢與他說話，或者靠得近一些。

哈利只是很意外，湯姆．瑞斗這樣子的人竟也每天不厭其煩地進出圖書館。

哈利和榮恩一年進圖書館的機會大概就是被妙麗拖去的那些日子，不知道是不是湊巧，每一次，湯姆．瑞斗都坐在隔哈利三個位置之外的那個空位，憑著一股單純的好奇，哈利增加了上圖書館的頻率，發現只要是史萊哲林四年級沒課的時間，瑞斗就在那兒。

哈利第一次看見這種人，雖然他在那兒，卻感覺好像不在那兒。  
就算待在同一個空間，沒過多久就會忘記對方還在的事實，隨後發現他已消失無蹤，像是一條行蹤難尋的蛇。瑞斗總是埋頭於書中，羽毛筆動得飛快，哈利從沒聽過他講話，哈利甚至懷疑他用了未知的魔法好讓別人注意不到他，難得幾次葛萊分多與史萊哲林上同一堂課，於是哈利多留意了瑞斗的身影，才發現他老是翹掉符咒學的課，但教授與學生們都沒人注意到這件事情。

他們沒有交集，當然了，一個葛萊分多和一個史萊哲林能有什麼交集？  
而且他們的處境天差地遠，哈利是葛萊分多出名的搜捕手，受人歡迎，也引人注目；而瑞斗是個被史萊哲林也認為是怪胎的傢伙，所有人避之唯恐不及。

直到哈利某一次朝瑞斗狠狠撞上去，把對方手中的魔藥給撞翻，灑了一地。  
當那鍋滾燙的、綠色的奇怪魔藥流淌滿地時，哈利慌張得不知如何是好，相較他手忙腳亂的表現，瑞斗反倒冷靜地用清潔咒把一切恢復原狀，優美的魔杖舞動留給哈利深刻的印象，那看上去比標準的動作更流暢。

哈利突然抓住對方的手腕，比他想像中更修長的手臂，這才發現對方竟比他高出一個頭以上。抬起頭，哈利看見冷酷的墨綠色眼眸中透出一道詭譎的紅光，那是個極具攻擊性的表情，讓人打顫。

但哈利若會因此就知難而退，就枉為一個葛萊分多了。

｢你的手。｣哈利提醒，瑞斗這才慢知慢覺地注意到哈利握著的地方，衣服被溶解，皮膚漸漸變成深褐色，冒出奇怪的水泡，｢不痛嗎？｣

瑞斗快速用長袍遮住那截手臂，｢這不重要，魔藥的後遺症罷了。｣有些冷漠的嗓音，那是哈利第一次聽見對方開口說話，卻非常口齒清晰，語調的轉折方式很獨特，聽過一次就絕對不會忘記。

｢去醫護室吧。｣哈利說，他感覺那並不是什麼小傷，｢嘿，我不會說的。｣

｢說什麼？｣

｢說你弄了奇怪的魔藥，會讓皮膚潰爛什麼的。｣哈利眨眨眼，那讓瑞斗閉上嘴盯著他，哈利知道自己肯定是猜中了對方心中擔憂的事情，｢我替你拿其他東西，你顧著自己的手就好。｣

瑞斗看哈利熱心地將他的袋子以及破舊無比的大釜都接去，他不清楚哈利知不知道關於他的傳聞，霍格華茲中的流言是相當猖狂的，不一會兒就全校都知道了，那些人說他是一個熱愛黑魔法的怪胎，接近他就會被詛咒，但事實上這些惡意的傳聞讓瑞斗感到舒適，這麼一來就不會有人無聊到打攪他獨處的時光。

｢你的大釜快壞了，再用久一點遲早會全部溶掉。｣哈利在和他一同走到醫護室的路途上說，｢我最近剛換新的銀製大釜，之前的雖然舊但還是比你這個好，你要不要？｣

瑞斗瞥了哈利一眼，他知道波特家過去是個富有的純血家族，史萊哲林都在討論眼前的哈利．波特竟如此可恥生為混血，打破波特家多年來的純血傳統。

哈利有著一雙明亮的綠色眼眸，不像大多數人對他投以先入為主的異樣眼光，瑞斗本以為葛萊分多肯定都很討厭史萊哲林，尤其是像哈利這種在葛萊分多算是有名的人，肯定會想離他這種奇怪的傢伙越遠越好。

就算是瑞斗自己，雖然在史萊哲林不受待見，但也對葛萊分多沒什麼好感，因為葛萊分多大多有著愛張揚的性格，喜歡自作主張，製造麻煩，但他倒是並不討厭哈利．波特這些多事的舉動，至少不像某些人滿口浮誇的謊言。

｢我很想要。｣瑞斗說，畢竟他家可沒有錢買一個新大釜。

他那個令人蒙羞的家庭，神智不清的麻瓜父親，毫不關心父親以外的所有事情的無能母親，瑞斗甚至連想都不願想，更別說要去跟他們拿錢買什麼，在這裡的一切幾乎是靠他自己取得的，當然還有霍格華茲的救濟。

｢太好了，我以為你會生氣呢。｣哈利笑嘻嘻地說，朝瑞斗露出毫不在意他人目光的笑臉，瑞斗不禁對這個有些粗神經的男孩感到好奇。

哈利不會說他是利用這個契機跟湯姆．瑞斗成為朋友，但確實他們的來往變得比之前毫無交集時熱絡，當哈利搬大釜到史萊哲林交誼廳給瑞斗時，所以人都在看，隔天就有奇怪的傳言說他和瑞斗是朋友，好吧，這也沒什麼不好，哈利心想，因為他實際跟瑞斗談話後，覺得這個人其實也沒什麼不正常的。

瑞斗確實是個很奇特的人，無可否認那些流言蜚語有跡可循。  
喜歡黑魔法是很容易觀察到的，他的宿舍內只有他一人，其他人都不願與他同住，於是房間內唯一的窗戶被高聳的書籍擋住光線，但書桌卻整理得像是有潔癖般有條不紊，室內昏暗的視野給人一種詭異且孤僻的氣息，當哈利參觀他的宿舍時，瑞斗的視線從後方緊盯著他，讓哈利有種差點窒息的壓力。

瑞斗的外貌其實相當好看，哈利懷疑有沒有人真正好好看過他。  
他有張英俊到讓哈利羨慕的端正臉孔，蒼白而消瘦的臉頰雖然看起來病懨懨的，卻很適合他，輪廓深刻的眼眸中透著一點墨綠，尖挺的鼻梁，烏黑的頭髮要是沒那樣遮著他的臉會更好，修長的身形以及高出哈利許多的身高就更不用說了，若不是那麼疏遠他人、性格古怪，肯定會很受歡迎，至少不會到遭人排擠的程度。

｢這是你自己研究的魔咒？｣哈利看見他桌上的筆記，上頭密密麻麻都是些瑞斗自己開發的咒語，記載著詳細的用途與使用技巧，｢太厲害了，你肯定很聰明，這不是所有人都辦得到……這咒語真的可以防止別人窺視你？不管你做什麼都不會有人注意到？｣

除此之外，瑞斗的所有上課的筆記都讓哈利的眼睛為之一亮，黑魔法防禦術、魔藥學、藥草學、符咒學…甚至魔法歷史這種枯燥乏味的課程，瑞斗的筆記也都寫得很有趣，哈利不曉得對方原來這麼厲害，他過去只明白妙麗的聰明，卻不懂為什麼妙麗永遠無法在學年期末考試上贏過瑞斗這個怪傢伙的理由，現在他忍不住覺得瑞斗的魔法天賦可能遠超過其他人想像。

哈利毫無禮貌地四處翻找一頓後，停在瑞斗對於最近黑魔法防禦術課堂上談到護法咒的記述，興奮轉頭，就像是突然發現一個他可以拿出來炫耀的東西。

｢你知道嗎？我會用護法咒，要是你想學，我可以教你。｣

｢你會用？那不是個簡單的咒語，很多人都學不會。｣瑞斗皺起眉頭，他對這個話題顯然也很感興趣，哈利可以看見他原本略帶不快的表情透出些許光亮。

｢喔，它很困難，但也不是真的那麼困難，我偶爾可以使用有形體的護法。｣

｢它的條件不是那麼容易達成，它必須要……｣瑞斗看起來有難言之隱，哈利隱約明白他在想什麼，突然覺得這話題有些沉重。

｢快樂的記憶，瑞斗，你該不會擔心自己想不到快樂的記憶吧？｣

｢我很難說自己有過類似的記憶。｣

｢可憐的傢伙。｣哈利笑了，那說法分明像是取笑，但瑞斗卻意外地沒有感覺到嘲諷，｢你該玩玩魁地奇，或者跟女孩約會什麼的…喔，雖然你是個史萊哲林，但下次我們可以一起去活米村，我給你介紹弗雷和喬治的惡作劇商店，他們簡直就是天才，能夠讓你好好笑一笑。｣

自顧自說了許多的哈利這時停下來，猜想對方肯定對自己的話感到無趣和多餘，他只是因為看見了許多驚奇的東西而有些興奮過頭，不希望瑞斗認為自己很怪。卻見到那人勾起的眉梢與唇角彷彿在笑，卻又有些疏遠冷漠，流露出危險而神祕的氣息，但很優美，瑞斗的舉止一點也不像哈利曾經以為的那樣，更不像謠傳中轉述的，搖搖晃晃、瘋瘋癲癲、神經質，反而相當紳士地從哈利手中取回他的筆記。

｢你很有趣。｣瑞斗對他說，像是朗誦詩歌的美麗聲音不知怎麼地在哈利耳邊迴響，當瑞斗用充滿興趣的眼神看哈利時，深邃的眼底透著略帶引誘與試探的光芒，哈利猜過去沒有人看過瑞斗的這一面，｢我沒碰過像你這種人，充滿童稚的好奇與無畏，我認為我們以後可以多聊聊，哈利。｣

｢聊什麼？｣

｢什麼都可以，魁地奇、活米村，任何你感興趣的事情，或者是…他們說我著迷不已的黑魔法。｣

哈利猜想對方不如表面看起來那樣平凡，畢竟那可不是一雙遭人排擠後自尊心低迷的眼眸，散發寒光的眼睛帶來不安的情緒，就像是一條蛇在觀察獵物，他的語氣中有著自命不凡的傲慢，哈利覺得瑞斗平日裡只是壓抑了與眾不同的氣質，試圖不在人們眼前太過張揚。

而這驚人的發現讓哈利感覺整件事情變得非常有意思。

湖邊的草坪上滿是渴望戶外空氣的學生，有人在草地上散步，還有幾個人在湖邊有說有笑，午後的暖陽讓人心情愉悅，剛巧哈利和瑞斗都沒有課，他們不約而同地在走廊碰面後，哈利主動邀他來到草坪上休息，度過慵懶的下午。

｢你知道嗎？榮恩抱怨我最近花太多時間跟你待在一起。｣哈利笑嘻嘻地對瑞斗說那句話時，他們正在湖邊的山毛櫸下，欣賞著陽光灑落閃爍的湖面，幾個赫夫帕夫的男學生輪流衝到湖裡去，｢我們最近確實常常聊天。｣

｢他是忌妒你跟我待在一起，還是覺得你不該跟一個史萊哲林說話？｣

｢我猜都有。｣哈利翻起身來趴在草皮上，用好奇的眼睛看著瑞斗全神貫注閱讀的書籍，｢那是禁書嗎？｣

｢我借來的，史拉轟教授很慷慨，他是唯一一個不會排斥我借這些的老師。｣

｢太棒了，他肯定是看上你的能力，不久後你就有參加不完的聚會，畢竟你再怎麼奇怪也還是全學年考最高分的學生嘛，｣哈利吐吐舌頭，之前史拉轟也千方百計要他參加那鬧哄哄的小聚會，單純因為他是讓葛萊分多蟬聯兩屆魁地奇冠軍的搜捕手，｢你真的很喜歡黑魔法，是嗎？｣

｢人們對黑魔法有太多偏見，要學習更深奧的魔法，你必須付出代價，這種危險性是可以避免的，只是大多數人太愚鈍不知道怎麼控制太高深的魔法，不代表它們不該存在。｣瑞斗淡淡地說，哈利發覺每次只要他們開始討論魔法，不管是黑魔法或者其他類型的魔法，瑞斗都能侃侃而談，甚至變得有些多話，｢而且你想學好防禦術，就得先了解它的本質，才能更好抵抗它，只是那些被大多數法力高強的巫師隱瞞起來，不想讓其他人接觸。｣

｢你是指他們不想讓學生知道太多，以免有人拿來傷害別人？｣

｢以免他們發現自己還可以做得更多。｣瑞斗瞪了哈利一眼，哈利感覺對方絲毫沒有因為他們關係不錯而放鬆評判基準，哈利常會覺得自己在瑞斗眼中肯定也是有些蠢的那群人之一，｢無聊又僵化的課程限制了能力，很多魔法定律可以被打破，只是他們事先告訴你不可能。｣

｢……我懂你的意思，呃，但有些黑魔法還是太可怕了，我擔心對你會有不好的影響。｣哈利緩緩地說，他迎上瑞斗的眼睛，也是最近他稍微了解這個傢伙後，才有這種想法，要是放任他一個人這樣過完七年，不知道會幹出什麼可怕的事情來，讓哈利無法不在意，｢我問你，那些傳說你做的事情，真的是你做的？你真的對羅西兒下咒讓他發瘋？｣

｢你懷疑我？｣瑞斗的表情很冷酷，但哈利毫無退縮，｢他們太蠢，提早離開學校也是好事，霍格華茲就不需要浪費時間教育無腦山怪。｣

哈利忍不住大笑，儘管他知道不該在這種時間點笑。  
瑞斗看著哈利笑的表情，貪婪地注視那對綠色瞳仁透出的柔和光芒，在陽光下看起來有點像翡翠綠的寶石，如晴朗的秋日天空一般澈亮，倒不是覺得哈利長得有多好看，不過哈利是少數會對他笑的人，而且誠實、直率地對待他這個徹底不受歡迎的存在。

｢你很奇怪，你該像衛斯理說的離我遠點，這樣你就不會被人議論。｣  
就連不太關心外在環境的瑞斗也發現有些人特意疏遠哈利，哈利曾經在霍格華茲中算是受歡迎的，直到跟他這個怪胎待在一起後，不少人開始謠傳哈利被瑞斗蠱惑，喜歡上那些黑暗的魔法與實驗。

｢我魁地奇的技術又不會變差。｣哈利聳聳肩，他這時候突然抽出魔杖來，在空中亂揮，｢湯姆，我的繳械咒不怎麼有進展，你最近有時間幫我訓練一下嗎？｣

｢最近你們上到繳械咒了？｣

｢沒有，我是自學，真希望我們的黑魔法防禦術能一起上，通常我都討厭和史萊哲林那些混蛋一起上課，你知道。｣哈利揮動魔杖，想繳掉瑞斗的魔杖，但魔杖只是在瑞斗指尖晃了一下，｢但我想跟你一起練習應該很有趣。｣哈利咧嘴笑著，瑞斗必須承認他對於那傻氣的笑容還是挺有好感的。

｢我們符咒學是同一堂。｣

｢是呀，要是你不是每一堂都翹課的話就更好了，梅林知道他們為什麼都不會發現你翹掉了所有的課？｣哈利用滿懷疑問的眼神看著瑞斗，瑞斗則用一種氣人的微笑作為回答，哈利知道他肯定用某種咒語讓人發現不了。

｢我最近會去上課。｣瑞斗說，此時他的魔杖被哈利的繳械咒抽飛了很短的距離，他幾乎瞬間就抓回騰空飄起的魔杖，｢你能和我一起坐吧？｣

｢喔，我…好吧，如果你想要的話，我沒問題。｣哈利遲疑的原因是他猜想這麼一來榮恩又會不開心，而且所有人會一直看他們，八成沒法好好上課，不過能讓瑞斗去上符咒學的課也算得上是一件豐功偉業。

瑞斗滿意地微笑，陽光落在他彎曲的唇瓣上，看起來特別優雅，｢你的反應和技巧很好，只是專注度太差。｣瑞斗突然說，隨手用魔杖指著哈利，哈利甚至都沒聽到他念咒，魔杖就從手中飛走一路飛越湖邊的草皮，｢你必須有心。｣

｢梅林！我只是要你幫我訓練，不是讓你炫耀你的魔法有多熟練！｣哈利跳起來去追自己的魔杖，瑞斗看著他背影冷笑，那老是在耳邊吵鬧的聲音終於願意消停一會兒，他也才能好好閱讀自己手中的書本。

和哈利在一起聊天的時間並不無聊，瑞斗還蠻享受的。  
他很久沒有與人有良好的溝通，學校中那群膽小的史萊哲林遠離他，其他學院的人不願跟他靠得太近；學期結束回到那凌亂又破敗的家中，母親與他的對話大概就只有回到家的那一刻，試圖裝成母親的模樣，卻又那麼生疏；至於他可悲的父親，眼中只有母親，癡迷的模樣在瑞斗眼中特別蠢，偏偏那和自己長得很像的臉，老是會讓瑞斗在照鏡子時想起他恨不得斷絕的一切。

但哈利不同，哈利在這些看起來黑暗又骯髒下賤的事物之中，是閃耀著光輝的，哈利與他談話時雖然有些口不擇言，但瑞斗喜歡對方的坦率，大概也只有哈利單純到會直接問他是不是幹了那些壞事。當哈利喊他『湯姆』，他不會連想到那個麻瓜，因為哈利喊的方式與那女人喊的方式完全不一樣。

瑞斗不太喜歡那個老是跟在哈利身邊的紅頭髮，聽說那家人是純血叛徒，喜歡麻瓜的世界也親近麻瓜，但追根究柢還是因為榮恩．衛斯理老是對他有意見，要哈利遠離他，相比這點，麻瓜出身的妙麗．格蘭傑還算是個明理的女人。

瑞斗希望哈利可以多把注意力放在自己身上，他花不少功夫研究哈利的喜好與興趣，適度地誇獎他，就為了讓哈利踏入這布置好的舒適空間並且花更多時間待在他的身邊，瑞斗發現自己意外擅長這個。

當瑞斗困惑為什麼哈利許久都沒有回來，從書本中抬起頭，搜索四周。  
接著瑞斗親眼目睹哈利被幾個史萊哲林的學生包圍，他們大概只是剛好遇到，起了點口角，哈利本來就是那種不知道退讓的衝動性格，葛萊分多的愚勇在他身上展現得淋漓盡致，手中分明沒有魔杖還大放厥詞，瑞斗帶著一種幸災樂禍的心態觀望，想那傢伙終究會明白這世界上有些人是無法理解人話的，哈利會吃點苦頭，然後自己就能在他回來時嘲笑他一番。

但瑞斗沒有想到，那些連施個法都會肢體不協調的廢物，竟會合作把哈利整個人拋飛，最後重重摔入湖中，誰也沒想到這導致了一場嚴重的事故。

｢怎麼會發生這種事情，就算是對方先動手，也不該用這種殘酷的魔法——｣

｢但幸好莫賽博沒有生命危險，不是嗎？｣

｢要不是波特及早替他們止血，後果不堪設想！赫瑞司，我們學校的學生不該有這種惡劣的行徑，這行為足以開除他了！｣

｢我覺得應該再給湯姆一個機會，他畢竟是學年第一啊…｣史拉轟擦著汗，他還是在替自己學院的學生求情，儘管受傷的人也是史萊哲林的。

鄧不利多抬起手打斷兩個師長的討論，他看起來有些疲憊。

｢聽說那是他自創的魔法，瑞斗先生很可能也不清楚會發生這種不幸的災難。｣  
當哈利跑來替瑞斗求情時，鄧不利多其實看得出哈利心知肚明瑞斗是知道那個咒語會發生什麼的，但看他苦苦解釋，鄧不利多也覺得就這樣將一個才華洋溢的學生開除，不僅僅是可惜了那份魔法才能，霍格華茲也將無法監管這個極具危險性的學生。

｢幸好結果而言沒有太大的災難，莫賽博先生會復原如初，而我們不能夠就這樣讓一個學生失去繼續學習如何更好操控魔法的機會，瑞斗先生，你必須需要學會控制自己，不能再用那些自創的魔法傷害別人。｣

｢我並非那種意圖，先生，我沒有想讓他住院，我很抱歉。｣瑞斗回答的聲音毫無感情，蒼白的臉龐給人一種陰冷的感覺。

｢我相信你並沒有想造成這結果。｣

能創造咒語的巫師並不多，而這麼年輕就有這種天賦的更是少數。  
鄧不利多很早就明白瑞斗家庭的狀況不怎麼好，當初他因為聽聞瑞斗家有些異常而去拜訪時，發現瑞斗夫人的精神不太正常，瑞斗一個人縮在房間，有著不符歲數的成熟與陰暗，但最近開始與哈利親近後，那孩子的狀態有了些許改善，鄧不利多一直默默觀察並認為這是好事。

｢我們會通知你的家長，你還必須做一周的勞動服務，瑞斗先生。｣鄧不利多抬了抬眼鏡，瑞斗的表情是那樣冷淡且深不可測，臉上的肌肉毫無波紋變化，只是安靜地點點頭。

｢無所謂，他們反正不會有任何想法。｣

｢我知道了。｣鄧不利多溫柔嘆息，｢你應該考慮一下自己的行動，莫賽博先生至少必須待在醫院兩周以上，就算是為了朋友，也確實太過了。｣

｢…他只是個下賤的人渣。｣瑞斗壓低聲的詛咒沒有讓其他人聽見，對上鄧不利多嚴厲的眼神，於是飛快改變了態度，｢我明白，這種錯誤不會再有下次。｣

｢那麼你先回去吧，我猜波特先生還在門外等你，他是個很好的朋友。｣鄧不利多說，瑞斗在聽見哈利的名字時，冷酷的眼神才浮現一絲溫度，隨後瑞斗起身走出去，他的腳步很穩，鄧不利多懷疑他壓根不覺得自己有什麼錯，只是知道自己必須承認錯誤才能離開，這種毫無反省能力的人格令人擔憂。

瑞斗走到門外就發現哈利在那兒繞來繞去，看見他出現時馬上來到他面前，手一把就撫上瑞斗的臉，好像在看他有沒有狀況般。

｢你以為他們會對我怎麼樣嗎？｣瑞斗冷冷地說，嘴角掛上一抹諷刺的笑，｢他們根本拿我沒辦法，頂多就是開除我，不過看來你的求情奏效了。｣

｢梅林的鬍子啊，你別再幹這種事情了！我不過就是被丟下湖，吞了幾口水！｣哈利感到自責的理由，是因為瑞斗看見他被那些人攻擊，在怒氣旺盛下做出殘忍的暴行，簡單來說，莫賽博大概這一生都會有無法忘卻的惡夢了，｢你的脾氣該改改，知道嗎！｣

｢我的脾氣很暴躁嗎？｣

｢這還不夠暴躁？｣哈利驚訝地瞪大眼睛，不敢相信瑞斗竟然還問他這種理所當然的事情，｢普通人不會因為不開心就把人給弄得皮開肉綻。｣

｢是嗎？｣瑞斗歪著頭，對這些直白的評論漠不關心，｢或許是吧。｣

｢所以他們罰你勞動服務嗎？你肯定有做不完的勞動服務，還有扣分，不過沒被開除我覺得就已經很好了。｣

｢還說要通知我父母。｣

｢他們收到通知後肯定會很震驚。｣哈利皺起眉頭，不知道為什麼他覺得瑞斗談到父母時毫無情感，要是他發生這種事情，絕對會怕他父母知道，榮恩上次出了點事情，衛斯理太太就寄一封咆哮信來，吼得全校都知道，｢你不先寫個信跟他們報告這些嗎？他們肯定會想從你口中先知道。｣

｢沒那個必要，反正他們也不會理會這種小事。｣瑞斗說，瞥了一眼哈利，｢你不會以為那些人會關心我過得好不好吧？｣看哈利那麼震驚的模樣，瑞斗想起他從來沒有對哈利說過他的父母是怎麼樣的人，不，要是哈利知道，肯定也會覺得那非常『異常』，包括瑞斗自身的存在都是從極端扭曲的『異常』中誕生的，｢他們都是令人作噁的人。｣

｢抱歉，我不知道……｣  
哈利不曉得自己是否開了不該碰觸的話題，他知道瑞斗不愛聊家庭，但也沒對哈利說過什麼，所以哈利一直以為瑞斗只是不喜歡混血家族而已，就像大多數的史萊哲林那般，但顯然他家庭的狀況不怎麼好。

哈利是生於一個富足的家庭，父母很愛他，還有非常照顧他的天狼星。  
所以他無法想像瑞斗的家庭是什麼樣子的，他猜自己不該隨便探索，除非對方願意告訴他，但瑞斗接下來的反應卻很令哈利意外。

｢你要來我家看看嗎？反正學期快結束了，你可以和我一起回去。｣

｢什麼？｣哈利愣了一下，再次確定瑞斗的意思，｢你是說去你家度假？｣

｢是啊，｣瑞斗露出一個笑容，彎起的嘴角微微扭曲，哈利必須說那表情看上去充滿邪惡與殘酷的魅力，｢這會是個不錯的假期，你可以看見這世界上最可笑的事情，不是哪裡都可以碰上的。｣

他們打包好行李，帶著嘿美的鳥籠一起等待著無人駕駛的馬車前來載他們去車站，榮恩和妙麗在另外一頭負責注意著馬車，是哈利讓他們不要靠太近，因為瑞斗不喜歡太多人圍繞在身邊的感覺，而榮恩也希望能閃得越遠越好。

哈利對於接下來要前往瑞斗的家抱著期待，儘管他聽瑞斗說過好幾次他們家有多麼怪異，但畢竟還是瑞斗的家，類似冒險的興奮感充斥胸口。

｢你好像很興奮，｣瑞斗看穿了哈利心底的雀躍，冷笑，｢你會失望的，我家可不會讓你感覺太舒服。｣

｢喔，又能差到哪裡去呢？｣哈利輕鬆地說，抬眼看向瑞斗那毫不期待的側臉，手輕拍對方的肩膀，｢想想，湯姆，我會陪你回去耶，這應該是你第一次帶朋友回家吧。｣

｢是啊，感覺很不可思議。｣瑞斗露出微笑，他伸手逗弄哈利鳥籠中的嘿美，嘿美親暱地輕啄著他的手指，瑞斗之前的假期中總會接到哈利的來信，因此他和嘿美也培養了良好的關係，｢你父母沒有反對吧？｣

｢他們高興死了，他們說要是你想的話，下次可以來我家。｣哈利咧嘴笑。

｢他們很慷慨。｣瑞斗回答，卻沒有說他是否要去，這讓哈利有些失望，當然他知道瑞斗有時候讓人難以捉摸，即便他們看似親密，但瑞斗身上還是有許多神秘的地方，這也是為什麼當瑞斗願意揭露家庭狀況給哈利知道時，哈利會這麼興奮的原因。

｢你沒有貓頭鷹，平常都怎麼寄信的？｣

｢我不需要寄信，貓頭鷹對我來說沒什麼太大的用處，反正會寫信給我的也只有你一個。｣瑞斗說的話讓哈利愣了愣，這讓他有點替瑞斗難過，就算瑞斗看起來毫不在意，｢而且我有比貓頭鷹更好的。｣

｢是什麼？你有養其他寵物嗎？｣  
瑞斗用一種略帶危險的眼神看了哈利一眼，哈利感覺到自己或許問了什麼不該問的問題，但瑞斗輕拉哈利的手臂，讓他稍微彎下身，｢往裡面看。｣  
就在瑞斗那被巨大黑布蓋著的行李之中，露出一條空隙，本來哈利就相當困惑於瑞斗分明沒有太多的隨身用品，行李卻足足比哈利的大上一倍，滿懷好奇地往裡頭瞧，突然對上一雙金黃色的大眼，細長的瞳孔從裡頭望出來，下一秒那籠子發出巨大的聲響，哈利嚇得後退，臉色蒼白。

｢牠、牠是——｣

｢娜吉妮，她很美吧。｣瑞斗聲音略帶陶醉地說，但哈利壓根不覺得牠有多美，｢她長得太大了，我只能把她養在禁忌森林，但放假時必須把她帶回去。｣

｢她、她是一條蛇？她至少…至少有三公尺吧。｣哈利的嗓音有點沙啞，即便是他也感到驚恐，｢不會有危險嗎？｣

｢她很聽話，會遵從我說的一切。｣瑞斗輕聲說，哈利對於瑞斗怎麼確保這點有些困惑，但沒有追問，｢不必擔心，她不會傷害你。｣瑞斗的指尖輕撫哈利微微顫抖而蒼白的臉，哈利心底清楚，瑞斗對於他的恐懼還蠻享受的，眼底滿懷惡意的笑，於是哈利拍掉了對方的手。

｢你不高興我沒告訴你娜吉妮的事情？｣瑞斗稍微收斂，敏銳地意識到哈利對此的不快情緒，他確實喜歡捉弄哈利，但不希望哈利對他的印象變差。

｢不，我不高興你拿她恐嚇我。｣哈利翻了個白眼，｢有時候你真的性格惡劣。｣

｢你很快會知道我最不堪的秘密，到時候就不會對我有抱怨了。｣瑞斗溫柔甜蜜的嗓音聽起來像是哄騙，迷人的微笑攪動著哈利的思緒，如果瑞斗願意對別人多笑一些，那麼那些說他壞話的人肯定不會在意他是不是個愛黑魔法的怪胎，｢這件事情我只願意跟你分享，哈利，你很特別。｣

哈利因為那句話而雙頰泛紅，知道瑞斗是在刻意討好他。  
幸好，沒有多久便聽見榮恩喊他們，打斷這奇異的氣氛，原來是馬車正滾過車道向他們駛來，當他們坐上馬車，哈利的心情便從雀躍轉為緊張，忍不住猜想瑞斗的父母到底是什麼樣的，他們的假期又到底會如何精彩。

一棟看起來陰森森的老房子聳立在小漢果頓村莊的山丘上，那是瑞斗的宅邸，本來是這個村莊中最富麗堂皇的建築，但大約在十多年前，老瑞斗夫妻過世後，他們唯一的獨生子和他那其貌不揚的妻子繼承了這棟房子，在那之後幾年，村人們就鮮少看見他們一家人進出，但村人們知道瑞斗夫妻有一個兒子，在十歲前還偶爾會看見他出現在村莊內，雖然遺傳了瑞斗家的英俊容貌，但他同樣是怪裡怪氣的模樣。

兩個年輕人費勁爬到山丘上，來到那座高聳的宅邸面前，若撇開爬滿牆壁的藤蔓以及斑駁的牆面，這宅邸還是相當氣派的，與哈利想像中截然不同，他以為連一個大釜都買不起的瑞斗會住在一棟小房屋裡面。

鐵門上有一條蛇的石像，瑞斗用一種奇怪的語言對牠說話後，牠立刻活過來並自動滑開，顯露出一個入口，哈利猜想麻瓜們是看不見這條蛇的，他隨著瑞斗穿過鐵門後就踏進瑞斗莊園的範圍內，荒蕪的庭院無人整理，雜草叢生，只露出一條狹窄的石頭小徑，讓哈利很難想像這裡住著人。

一邊走一邊抬起頭觀察這棟了無生氣的宅邸，卻驚見一個彷彿幽靈的灰色身影出現在某層樓的窗邊，哈利嚇出一身冷汗，停下腳步。

｢那是我母親。｣瑞斗不甘願地介紹。  
那女人轉身就消失在窗前，哈利不曉得為什麼她看起來如此冷漠，兩只無光的眼珠像是冰冷的石子，這個家有種不舒適感，與哈利的家差距甚遠。

當他們踏進寬大的門廳，哈利才真正見到她，她至少還是出來迎接她的兒子了，但哈利必須說，那一點也不像是看著孩子的眼神，灰暗的眼眸中洩漏些許懼怕，哈利很少看見那麼沮喪的表情，好像她這一生從來沒有開心過。  
女人的頭髮乾燥且毫無光澤，臉色蒼白彷彿終年沒有曬過太陽，平庸的長相、不修邊幅的衣著，長得一點也不像瑞斗，她的魂魄似乎不存在於身體內。

｢湯姆，你回來啦。｣那個聲音非常飄忽空洞，帶著一點顫抖的討好，｢沒想到你會帶朋友回來，他叫什麼名字啊。｣

｢初次見面，瑞斗夫人…我是哈利，哈利．波特。｣

但瑞斗連看都不看她一眼，拉住哈利的手，｢我們要安靜待著，妳不必準備什麼東西，｣說完後瑞斗轉頭看哈利，｢我房間在三樓，你先把東西搬上去。｣他指著盡頭處的樓梯，魔杖一揮，那些龐大的行李就飄向樓梯的方向，接著解開一直關著娜吉妮的籠子，那條巨蛇摔落地面後就自己爬上樓梯扶手，一路竄上樓。

看到這景象的哈利怎麼也不想獨自一人先上樓跟那條巨蛇獨處，所以他捉住了瑞斗的斗篷，意識到哈利的膽怯，瑞斗嘴角上揚，彎成一抹柔和的微笑。

｢喔，你笑得真像你父親。｣瑞斗的母親說，那句話讓瑞斗的笑容立刻消失，｢你父親會想見見你。｣

｢別說謊，他什麼也不在意。｣瑞斗冷酷的語氣幾乎是命令句，讓女人畏縮地抖了一下肩膀，｢不要打攪我們，也不要跟哈利說話，我已經警告過妳很多次了，不要出現在我面前。｣然後他嗅著空氣，好像聞到一股惡臭，擺出一種極端厭惡的表情，｢妳的魔藥要燒焦了，妳最好去看看。｣

女人一聽便慌張地轉身進入廚房，哈利看見那邊正用一個巨大的釜煮著什麼，魔藥冒出美麗的珍珠光澤，蒸氣呈螺旋形緩緩上升，而看見這一幕的瑞斗表情更加險惡，顯然他們的母子關係已經差到了極點。

瑞斗拉著哈利走上樓去，來到他的房間後哈利才感覺能夠呼吸，這裡好多了，也足夠大，一張寬敞的書桌，兩個高高的書櫃，一排古典的玻璃櫥櫃，一張老舊但相當整潔的沙發，以及靠在角落的單人床，房間內的裝飾雖然沒有任何奢華的東西，卻井然有序、色調舒適，這美麗的房間給他們兩個住是足夠的。

比起宅邸中其他空間的雜亂無序，瑞斗的房間就像是另外一個世界，整齊的書櫃裝著哈利能夠想像到的所有關於黑魔法、高深魔咒、超強魔藥的書籍，有些是他們這年級的學生壓根看不懂的東西，但瑞斗肯定已經翻過好幾遍，哈利懷疑瑞斗是把這個家所有的積蓄都拿來買這些書。

瑞斗的櫥櫃內擺著許多精巧的儀器，其中還包括一個巨大的黑魔法探測器，不知道哪裡找來的，瑞斗的桌子上有不少他手繪的黑暗魔法生物，還加著詳細的註解，也有一些魔藥成分表與步驟，密密麻麻全是瑞斗的筆記，看得出他的假期大概都在這些難以理解的研究中度過。

｢你對你母親的態度很冷酷。｣哈利忍不住說，｢她有些可憐。｣

｢你要是知道她在幹什麼就不會這麼說了。｣瑞斗對哈利的評價不以為然，撫摸著匍匐於他腳邊的娜吉妮，那條蛇鑽入桌底的陰暗處休息，｢你不用在意她，她不會干擾我們，她不敢違抗我說的話。｣

瑞斗的話讓哈利不寒而慄，就好像如果他母親做了什麼多餘的行動惹他發怒，就會有什麼不好的事情發生。瑞斗看哈利一臉不適應的模樣，走上前去，當哈利發現他來到面前時已經來不及阻止對方的行為，瑞斗冰涼的手指輕抬起哈利的下巴，哈利迎接一雙深沉而冷酷的眼眸。

但很奇怪的，那也讓哈利的胸口掀起一陣難耐的騷動。

｢你害怕？｣

｢呃，我覺得要是看到你剛剛的表現，任何人都會覺得害怕。｣哈利坦白地說出自己的想法，他抓了抓頭髮，感覺有些不好意思，他本來是不想讓瑞斗意識到這點的，｢我、我見到你母親了，你的父親呢？如果我要暫時住在這兒，至少應該跟他們都打過招呼。｣

｢不需要，他不管這種事情。｣瑞斗嘆了口氣，此時他身邊令人窒息的壓力轉為柔和，他溫柔地注視哈利的臉，｢不過你想見他也可以，我可以讓你見他，但恐怕他不會回答你任何話。｣

｢那會讓你感覺不舒服嗎？｣哈利問。  
他隱隱約約理解到瑞斗不太想見他的父親，就連剛剛他母親提起瑞斗先生時，瑞斗都一副厭惡的模樣，尤其當他母親說他像父親時，他的表情顯露出無比強烈的憎惡及鄙視。

｢走吧。｣瑞斗沒有回答，只是帶著哈利再次走下樓。  
這一次他們來到二樓，但瑞斗夫人比他們早到那裡，哈利從樓梯那頭就看見瑞斗夫人端著一瓶魔藥走進門內，看起來像是剛剛煮好的那一鍋大釜中的魔藥，他和瑞斗兩人躡手躡腳地來到門邊。

門縫微微敞開，所以他們可以看見裡面的景象，哈利瞧見一個英俊的男人，長得像極了瑞斗，但比起瑞斗更加蒼老，那雙眼睛茫然無神，原本屬於人類靈性的光澤全都褪去，變得黯淡無比，但他一看見瑞斗夫人出現，那對空洞的瞳子才透出帶著一絲瘋狂的光亮，輕擁住瑞斗夫人，然後開始讚美她有多美、述說他有多愛慕她，不像是相處多年的夫妻會說的那些情話。

他們看起來很相愛，哈利想，但總有一種異樣的感覺存在。  
直到瑞斗夫人將那瓶魔藥拿給瑞斗先生喝，瑞斗先生毫不猶豫地吞下，哈利這才明白自己為什麼會覺得那魔藥眼熟，他曾經看過弗雷和喬治販售類似的東西——愛情魔藥。

那讓哈利的胃一陣翻滾，有點噁心的感覺搔癢喉頭。

｢我們的湯姆回來了。｣瑞斗夫人喜孜孜地說，剛剛對於兒子的懼怕不復存在，只剩下一種沉醉於甜蜜戀情中的愉悅，在這個房間內，她不必擔憂來自兒子的威脅和厭惡，她的丈夫會告訴她，她是世界上最棒的女人，｢他長得越來越像你，好像年輕時候的你。｣

瑞斗和哈利兩個人離開那個地方，回到瑞斗的房間後，哈利感覺糟透了，要是沒有知道這個秘密，他的心情會好些。滿懷複雜的情緒看向瑞斗，不禁佩服瑞斗完全不受影響，大概是他從小看多了這景象，自己的母親用愛情魔藥長期控制自己的父親，哈利明白瑞斗為什麼會說這是世界上最可笑的事情。

｢……你聽見了，我無能的母親有多喜歡這張臉，因為它長得像那麻瓜。｣瑞斗的聲調壓抑著難耐的憤怒，隨後低笑一聲，｢她想多看我兩眼，才不是因為我是她兒子，只是因為這張臉，除了那個麻瓜她什麼也不關心。｣

｢我不知道該說什麼，我很抱歉，湯姆。｣哈利只能吐出這句話，他甚至想不到任何話語來安慰瑞斗，只要想到瑞斗的出生很可能都不是出自於父母的愛，他就為瑞斗感到難過，｢但你母親好像很怕你。｣

｢她當然怕，因為我威脅她不要靠我太近。｣瑞斗嘴角流露殘忍的嘲諷，手指擺弄著魔杖，指甲用力到發白，｢我不吃她煮的東西，以免她也給我下什麼藥，哈利，你也不要吃任何她給的東西，知道嗎？｣

哈利點點頭，他明白為什麼瑞斗會如此警戒的理由，雖然這麼說可能不太好，但瑞斗與他的家人已經沒有太多親情的存在，只剩下難以消抹的厭惡。

｢那樣做應該是違法的吧？｣

｢她害怕解開魔藥後，那麻瓜會拋下她。｣瑞斗緩緩說，他的情緒不再像剛剛那樣憤怒，有些麻木地解釋，｢我認為他會，他之前就清醒過一次，因為那女人一時心軟，認為他也許會因為我的存在而反過來愛她，很可惜結果不如預期，所以她繼續餵他魔藥，確保他不會離開。｣

｢那你父親知道你存在後連一點想法也沒有嗎？｣

｢那麻瓜害怕巫女、巫師什麼的，覺得我們很骯髒、詭異，總之，經歷過那次後，我對那女人來說就沒啥用處了，畢竟就算生下我也留不住那麻瓜。｣瑞斗一邊說著，一邊伸手幫哈利打開嘿美的鳥籠，將嘿美放出窗外，當他望著那對雪白的翅膀在空中遨翔的景色，鐵青的臉龐終於恢復一絲血色，冷酷的眼神也柔軟不少，｢等我從霍格華茲畢業，我會跟他們斷絕關係，到一個永遠碰不到他們的地方去。｣

｢你要是現在就不想待在這兒，可以去我家。｣哈利這時候提議，他不知道為什麼說這句話時竟有些羞恥，因為瑞斗突然什麼也不說，只是盯著他，｢我、我是說，如果你真的覺得待在這個地方讓你不舒適的話…或者你未來想離開這裡找別的地方住，我可以說服我父母，我很樂意跟你住一間房，雖然我房間沒你這麼大。｣

｢我很想立刻就去，但這次我帶你回來是有些事情想在這兒做，做完後我就送你回去，希望你不會感覺麻煩。｣

｢不會，怎麼會呢？我很高興你分享這個…呃…秘密給我，這不是可以隨便對任何人說的事情。｣哈利羞紅著臉連忙解釋，那慌張的模樣惹得瑞斗發出悅耳的輕笑，反而讓哈利更緊張了，｢所以我們就先住這兒吧，我很喜歡你的房間！｣

｢晚上你睡床，我可以睡沙發，我常常在那兒看書看到睡著。｣瑞斗用這句話做為回答，讓哈利感覺莫名燥熱，彷彿對於接下來的對話有所預感。

｢這…這不太好吧。｣

｢如果你覺得不太好，或者我們可以一起睡。｣  
當瑞斗輕拉過哈利的手臂，將他攬進自己懷中，哈利知道瑞斗是想對他剛剛那番邀請表達喜悅，一想到在離開這個骯髒的家之後能夠去哈利家裡住，並和哈利每天待在一起，大概讓瑞斗很開心吧。

哈利被瑞斗深暗而危險的眼眸吸引，那似乎會攝人魂魄，讓他久久無法從透出珍珠般迷人光輝的臉龐挪開視線，微彎的薄唇襯著瑞斗的膚色是那麼合適。  
瑞斗的手指用恰好的力道摟著他，體溫的暖意引人沉醉。

突然那屬於瑞斗的氣息極為靠近，哈利也沒有想到會發生這樣的事情，但當溫熱濕潤的甜美觸感占領他的雙唇，帶來血液的流動、心臟的狂亂，那一切感覺是如此不同一般，如同一條蛇竄入哈利的內心，在最為脆弱的部位盤據不去。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 這是瑞斗的父母都還活著，母親當初沒有解放父親，所以就這樣一直在母親控制父親的狀況下長大的瑞斗平行時空。  
> 雖然有家庭，但這個家庭不知道該怎麼說……反正很糟就對了。  
> 所以瑞斗變成一個陰暗的傢伙，因為他不覺得討好他人有任何好處，因為他看慣了母親的手法，很厭惡這件事情，所以成為一個學校中人人閃避的怪胎，這一點和在孤兒院長大過程中了解到怎麼裝乖的瑞斗的設定會不太一樣哈哈。
> 
> 寫瑞斗的母親和父親時，我想像要是瑞斗的母親沒有因為相信愛而解放她丈夫，可能會變得更扭曲，她對於孩子已經完全失去愛(只寄望他能留下瑞斗先生)，而且她可能會更癡迷相信於愛情魔藥，因為發現瑞斗恢復神智後壓根不會愛她，面臨絕望的狀況下，她會死死抓著這根唯一的救命繩，根本沒能力去理會自己兒子的感受，所以這是個悲慘的結果。
> 
> 還有下篇，之後會寫到瑞斗帶哈利回來想幹的事情。  
> 以及哈利應該會把瑞斗帶回家啦(男朋友就該帶回家給爸媽看看啊)。  
> 順帶一提，瑞斗雖然住的瑞斗宅邸很大，但其實很窮(父母都不知道在幹啥沒賺錢啊)，瑞斗全靠自己整吃的、整住的、整學校用品，哈利家雖然小小的，但詹姆、莉莉皆存活，且是非常幸福美滿的家庭，父母也很照顧哈利，這麼對比下來，總覺得瑞斗有點…慘，只能靠哈利給點愛了！


	2. Home

那一晚，哈利在與瑞斗練習無聲咒該如何使出強大魔法，以及用強烈的迷幻魔藥或禁忌的黑魔法治癒某些不治病症的做法到底正不正確的爭辯下，一直到了深夜才陷入睡夢之中。

這是哈利第一次在衛斯理家以及天狼星家以外的地方過夜，他夢到躺在身邊的瑞斗變成了一條蛇，牠的眼睛是如同沾著鮮血的紅色，牠緩緩纏繞住哈利然後一點一點縮緊巨大的蛇身，哈利感覺無法呼吸，也叫不出口，冰涼的蛇信搔癢他的脖子，鑽入耳朵，在他耳邊呢喃聽不懂的嘶聲，但哈利卻能夠判斷出那是什麼意思——『哈利…我餓了…太餓了…我想把你吞下肚，一點也不剩…』——冰冷的嗓音讓人顫慄，他動彈不得，然後看見瑞斗夫人端著一瓶魔藥出現，帶著詭異的笑容往他的嘴裡灌進去。

｢不要！咳…｣哈利喊，他感覺有人摀住他的嘴，他想掙脫對方的控制，他不想被灌下那種魔藥，不想被控制，｢我不想——別對我——｣

｢哈利。｣但一把溫柔的嗓音在他耳邊輕響，取代了蛇的嘶聲。  
甜美柔軟的唇瓣取代了難喝的魔藥，封住哈利吵鬧的聲音，化為略微誘人的嘆息，他緩緩睜開雙眼，發現窗邊的月光灑落在那黑影的側面，那雙平靜而深邃的眼睛盯著他，墨綠中透著些許的紅影就好像在夢裡頭的那條蛇，兇猛危險，但又有難以抗拒的魅力。

｢你做惡夢了？｣是瑞斗，他就在床邊看著哈利，指尖掃過哈利的亂髮，｢你一直大喊，我不得不讓你安靜一些。｣

｢呃，我好像……｣哈利爬起來，他感到有些不好意思，不確定對方是否知道自己夢中看見的那些可笑景像，瑞斗變成一條蛇，還想吃了自己，這肯定是因為娜吉妮讓自己產生的惡夢。

｢跟我來。｣瑞斗將哈利一把拉起，一臉神秘，｢我帶你去個地方。｣

｢去哪兒？｣

瑞斗沒有回答，只是牽起哈利的手跨過窗台，瑞斗的魔杖輕輕一揮，幾塊飄浮的石頭成了他們的階梯，一路通往莊園之外，在夜色的陪伴下，哈利以為瑞斗要帶他去秘密基地而興奮不已，沒多久後卻發現自己站在山丘不遠處一個雜草叢生的墓園裡，四周一片漆黑，他緊張地靠向瑞斗，對方卻表現得非常鎮定自若，瑞斗肯定來過不只一次，他們走向墓園裡頭一棵高大的紫杉樹。

｢我們來這裡幹什麼？｣

｢製作解藥。｣瑞斗說，他看出哈利臉上的困惑彷彿在問著『難道不能夠在房間內做，為何偏偏要來墓園』，｢我不能在房間裡頭放著這些，那女人會趁我們不在時跑進去，她擔心我會破壞她苦心經營的一切，上一次她發現後發瘋似地毀了我的魔藥，於是就更小心翼翼了。｣瑞斗從紫杉樹下的土壤中挖出一罐保存良好的大甕，裡頭有著哈利沒見過的各種材料，他幫著瑞斗將那個巨大的甕拖出來，費了不少力氣。

｢真難想像，你母親看起來好像……｣雖然哈利不願意這麼說，但瑞斗夫人看來相當憔悴虛弱，實在無法想像她使用魔法將瑞斗的房間弄得一團糟的模樣。

｢好歹她也算證明了自己還是個女巫。｣

｢所以你試圖解開你父親的愛情魔藥，但這看起來不像是愛情魔藥的解藥呀。｣  
哈利多多少少還是從妙麗那邊聽過關於愛情魔藥的解說，瑞斗收藏的材料顯然不是用在解藥的，而且其中還有些看起來特別危險的東西，｢你從哪裡得到這些的？｣

｢霍格華茲偷來的，還有夜行巷會有些比較難取得的材料。｣瑞斗毫無愧疚地回答，讓哈利張大了嘴，｢我必須花整整一年才能取得所有我想要的，何況我還必須實驗幾次，才能得到我想要的結果。｣

｢那這個作用是什麼？｣

｢讓那個麻瓜再也不會受任何迷幻類的魔藥蠱惑，不管她灌多少類似的魔藥都不會再起作用。｣

｢你是指…你母親的藥會完全失效，然後你父親會徹底清醒過來？｣哈利吃驚得無法闔起嘴，｢真的可以辦到嗎？｣

｢當然，我進霍格華茲後就一直在研究，一、二年級時無法有太多進展，但現在我肯定它會有一定效果，當然也有些副作用，這影響不大，至少不會死。｣

｢梅林啊，你不會找過普通人作實驗吧。｣

｢你之前問我羅西兒怎麼了。｣瑞斗微笑著看了哈利一眼，哈利立刻明白那帶有暗示的眼神是什麼意思，讓哈利臉色微微發白，｢至少他還是有點用，不是嗎？讓我的自創魔藥有巨大突破。｣

哈利緊抓著自己的魔杖，心臟怦怦狂跳，瑞斗把這個秘密告訴了自己，讓他突然有些擔心對方會不會在事情結束後對他做些什麼，例如讓他忘記這一切，或者更糟的事情，畢竟他們在一個墓園裡。他雖然挺喜歡瑞斗的，但偶爾也會因他的一些怪異行徑感到恐怖，他又怎麼確保自己不會落得與那些人同樣的下場？他真的可以信任像湯姆．瑞斗這樣子的人嗎？

冰冷的手指輕觸哈利的臉頰，哈利回神時迎上一對深黑的眼，裡頭隱隱透著柔光，讓人彷彿會沉陷下去，那時哈利內心的緊張感緩緩融化，溫暖的呼吸靠近他耳邊，那是刻意的勾引，毫不掩飾飽含貪婪的意圖。

｢為什麼顫抖？你根本不需要害怕。｣

哈利略顯不自在，他感覺耳根微微發燙，垂下頭，｢我只是想，跟起他人比起來我對你又有什麼不同？要是你可以對其他人做這些殘酷的事情，或許也可以對我做。｣他知道自己必須坦誠，否則就會被瑞斗看穿，｢說實話，湯姆，有時候的你…讓我覺得害怕。｣

｢要是你出賣我，我或許會，但現在你是我的朋友，最好的朋友，哈利。｣

｢喔…那是…挺好的。｣哈利相信，瑞斗確實當他是朋友，但他善變的性格讓哈利感覺有些頭痛，｢最好的朋友，我猜我就不必擔心你把我搞瘋。｣

瑞斗聽到哈利的自嘲後笑了出來，聲音中也染上愉悅。  
｢當然，我不會把你那瘋癲的小腦袋搞得更瘋了。｣他帶著欣賞的目光看哈利鼓起他的臉頰，｢只要是正常一點的人不會願意待在像我家這種噁心的地方，你沒被嚇跑，顯然你和我差不多。｣

｢所以你的計畫是什麼？｣哈利蹲下來看瑞斗處理那些魔藥材，點亮魔杖照明，瑞斗很感激哈利幫忙那麼做。

｢很簡單，找機會餵他喝下，他清醒後就會拋棄那女人，逃得遠遠的。｣瑞斗的表情微微扭曲，蒼白的嘴唇勾勒出一道冷酷的微笑，｢想想，那女人會有多崩潰，理解她漫長歲月的努力與積累的一切，不過是對一個男人的癡心妄想，那個男人永遠都不會愛他，永遠不會。｣

瑞斗在樹下升起火，將哈利送給他的大釜放上，熟練的手法讓哈利明白對方已經獨自幹這件事情很多次，哈利看著魔藥冒泡，想起他曾經在走廊上不小心撞倒的瑞斗的那鍋魔藥，可能就是一次試作品。

｢湯姆，你應該不是希望你母親會因此恢復正常吧。｣哈利擔憂地問。  
雖然瑞斗不像是那種會懷抱不切實際想像的人，但哈利害怕對方如果有一絲絲期待，期待著他的母親在徹底醒悟後能夠回頭看看自己的兒子，哈利憂心瑞斗會更感失望。

這麼多年來維持這異常的關係，他不認為那個女人會突然變得像一個母親。  
儘管那個女人也有可憐之處，但對哈利來說，更重視瑞斗的感受。  
不希望瑞斗因此而受傷。

｢不。｣瑞斗幾乎沒有任何猶豫，冷酷到毫無餘地。  
｢我對她從未有過那種期待，｣瑞斗轉頭看向哈利，露出一抹與夜晚相融的微笑，襯著夜色它的雙眼隱隱透出微光，｢但我有你，哈利，你說會讓我去你家，不必在這個滿是污穢的地方待著——就算我將它破壞得支離破碎也沒關係。｣

讓他內心對於美好的事物還殘留一絲期待的，是哈利對他說的話，這是瑞斗從未有過的想法，他曾經以為自己的人生會徹底毀在他父母的手上，但現在他感覺自己能夠做到的事情，遠遠超過現在這拘束而乏味的生活。

｢是啊，說好的。｣哈利直率的回答讓瑞斗發出好聽的低笑。

｢那對我來說就足夠了。｣

那魔藥的熬製花了整整一個禮拜，每天晚上他們都溜出去，來到墓園附近的小教堂，在那裡他們霸佔住一間小倉庫，設下各種防止麻瓜闖進來的咒語，那大概是哈利看過最複雜的熬煮程序，靜置的時間、攪拌的順序與次數都不容有一絲誤差，但瑞斗將所有步驟都記在腦子中，當魔藥的顏色從深紫色轉為暗紅，瑞斗總算露出一抹滿意的笑容。

他們兩人討論了許多方法讓瑞斗的父親喝下這魔藥，但平時瑞斗夫人都待在二樓，除了熬煮愛情魔藥的時間之外，很少離開瑞斗先生，她總是熬煮一大鍋的魔藥，可以用上兩個禮拜，這讓他們沒有任何機會接近瑞斗先生。

與瑞斗一同策劃這些的感覺相當有趣，空暇之餘，他們還一起去了一處危險的海邊懸崖冒險，在那裡看見瑞斗偶然發現的神秘黑暗生物，他們偷偷使用魔法，違反了在校外不能用魔法的規定，哈利承認他們或許不是在做什麼值得誇讚的事情，但能與瑞斗分享秘密，有種無法言說的刺激，哈利幾乎忘記了其他的事情，沉浸在與瑞斗相處的時光中，對哈利而言更是充滿強烈誘惑。

然後那一天到來，瑞斗告訴他今晚就要行動，他想讓事情告一段落。  
這就是為什麼這個夏天他要把哈利帶回家的原因，兩個人更容易成事。

他們先用衛氏巫師法寶店買來的伸縮耳探聽房內的動靜，那根細細的管子連通到三樓，直到他們確認瑞斗夫人睡下，瑞斗和哈利才潛入房間內。瑞斗悄悄將男人的全身上下用一條銀色的細絲綑綁起來，並下噤聲咒避免他發出聲音，然後慢慢飄浮向他們，瑞斗先生騰空而起時立刻驚醒並且奮力掙扎，瑞斗馬上將絲線綑得更緊差點勒昏他，哈利則對瑞斗夫人使用一種催眠咒，避免他們的腳步聲和騷動吵醒她。

一陣驚慌下，總算是將瑞斗先生運出二樓房間，瑞斗吩咐娜吉妮留在二樓看守，依照他與哈利的計畫，在瑞斗先生喝下解藥後，他們要神不知鬼不覺地將瑞斗先生放回床上，隔天瑞斗夫人醒來就會發現一切都不同了。

｢你準備好了嗎？｣當瑞斗把他的父親暫時催眠後，轉頭問哈利。

｢快了，但這真的不好喝。｣哈利吞下瑞斗準備好的變身水，那放有瑞斗夫人的頭髮，當然他們可以直接強迫瑞斗先生喝下去，但瑞斗製造出來的解藥劑量少了一點都不行，萬一過程中出什麼差錯，要重新製造魔藥必須花上至少一周的時間，所以考慮再三後，哈利提議用變身水裝成瑞斗夫人的模樣，這麼一來深陷愛情魔藥的瑞斗先生肯定會乖乖配合他們。

哈利看見鏡子中的自己長出一頭灰暗的頭髮，臉形變得消瘦，眼睛也徹底換了個顏色，眼前完全就是瑞斗夫人的模樣，只是穿著哈利的衣服。

｢你覺得我看起來如何？｣

｢糟透了。｣瑞斗回答，將魔杖指向瑞斗先生，｢我把他叫醒，你讓他喝下去。｣

｢交給我吧。｣哈利點點頭，心臟緊張地狂跳，他看著瑞斗先生從迷茫中甦醒，一開始男人很慌亂無措，但看見哈利的時候就安分下來，哈利幾句話就讓他平靜下來，並完全遵從哈利的指示。

事情進展得比想像中更順利，哈利只是勸說幾句話就讓那個男人喝下一整鍋難喝的魔藥，哈利沒有嚐過，但據瑞斗說那是非常難以下嚥且燒灼喉嚨的味道，若不是愛情魔藥的強大效力讓瑞斗先生甘願喝下，一般人都不可能憑藉個人意志順利喝完。

剛開始那並沒有什麼異常，過了十分鐘後瑞斗先生就開始全身抽搐，臉色發白，彷彿隨時會窒息，這副作用讓哈利慌了手腳，但瑞斗卻相當冷靜，他要哈利讓瑞斗先生繼續喝下另外幾種魔藥，每過五分鐘就是一瓶，直到那些症狀完全平靜，而瑞斗先生也因為這難熬的過程徹底昏厥過去。

｢他、他沒事嗎？｣哈利擔憂地問，抹去額頭的汗水，他害怕瑞斗先生是否會有生命的危險，不停確認對方的心臟是不是還在跳動，｢我們不會害死他吧？｣

｢不會，｣瑞斗冷冰冰地回答，面不改色地將瑞斗先生重新捆起，打算要送他回房間，｢我不會讓你背上那種麻煩事，我把副作用抵消了，他也不會像羅西兒那樣發瘋——不過，這男人的腦袋本來就被搞瘋了，所以也沒太大差別。｣

｢所以他明天醒來後就會恢復正常囉？｣

｢很可惜我們無法親眼看見。｣瑞斗一邊將瑞斗先生送下樓，在那裡他們碰見看守著門口的娜吉妮，顯然哈利的催眠咒還起著作用，瑞斗對她嘶語幾聲，她便緩緩滑開，｢我們今晚就離開這裡，不能讓你待在這兒，我自己是沒關係，但萬一那瘋女人對你做出什麼事情，我可能會不小心殺了她。｣

｢我知道你替我著想，我也覺得你盡快離開這裡對你更好，嘿，一切都會好轉的，說不定你之後還可以回來這裡。｣哈利咧嘴笑，那時瑞斗已經將二樓房內的一切恢復原狀，彷彿什麼也沒有發生過，悄悄退出那扇門，卻看見哈利用瑞斗夫人的模樣張開雙臂，露出那個女人絕對不可能露出的溫暖笑容，｢親愛的湯姆，讓我抱抱你。｣

｢別用那模樣說那種話。｣瑞斗咬牙切齒，他明白哈利是無意識那麼做的，但那確實令他有種無法抹滅的矛盾情感在內心纏繞。

｢有什麼關係呢，你知道是我。｣哈利笑嘻嘻地說，他自己走近了一些，發現瑞斗蹙眉的表情竟也非常英俊，｢我只是覺得你好像需要一點安慰，這畢竟是你住了快十年的家，不是嗎？｣

瑞斗什麼話也不說，哈利就自顧自地上前擁抱他。  
用他母親的模樣。  
但這溫暖的體溫從來都不是屬於他母親的，是哈利．波特，瑞斗在腦海中浮現那個能夠令他的情感變得稍微不那麼殘暴、冰冷的身影，但即使知道對方是哈利，卻又無法不想到這一生從未給過他一個擁抱的女人，瑞斗感覺到內心長久以來缺漏的某種情緒竟因此獲得一絲滿足，維持住他以為幾乎要消磨殆盡的一點點人性。

｢帶上行李，我們離開這裡吧。｣最後，瑞斗丟下那一句話。

沒過多久，哈利就因為變身水失效回到原本的模樣，於是拖著一早就打包好的行李走下樓，卻哪兒也找不到瑞斗的身影，好不容易找到時發現瑞斗站在一樓走廊盡頭的小房間內，佈滿灰塵的壁爐上方有個上鎖的櫃子，他手腳明快地用魔杖撬開那個櫃子，哈利滿懷好奇地湊上前去，黑暗無光的櫃子深處放著一條金色項鍊，反射著從魔杖尖端透出的微弱光芒，那上頭也同樣沾滿灰塵，似乎幾年來都沒有人打開過。

｢這個，你知道是什麼嗎？｣瑞斗將那枚沉重的小金匣遞給哈利，｢仔細看看。｣

哈利將金匣上頭的灰抹去，在光線下端詳一陣，裝飾華麗的蛇形S紋路閃耀著迷人的光輝，不管過了多少年，它都不曾發生變化，哈利一開始並沒有意識到這是什麼樣歷史悠久的物品，只是他突然聯想到那條蛇，瑞斗老是對蛇發出某種嘶鳴的語言，就好像他能夠讓娜吉妮聽得懂一般，哈利原本天真地以為那只是模仿的聲音。

｢這是史萊哲林的標誌？｣

｢對，我那可憐的母親，是薩拉札．史萊哲林的最後僅存的血脈。｣瑞斗用一種充滿輕視與嘲諷的聲調緩緩說，他的眼神中透出一絲瘋狂，紅色的影子在眼底晃動，｢不覺得可笑嗎？史萊哲林的後代愛上一個麻瓜，在我之前，我們家族世代都是純種血統，悠久的歷史、偉大的血脈，那些往日的榮光早已經消滅，被這些不愛惜自己血統的汙穢病灶侵蝕，薩拉札．史萊哲林知道後肯定會為之嘆息吧。｣

哈利的腦袋一時間無法理解這些龐大的資訊，眼前的瑞斗居然會是史萊哲林的唯一血脈，而且他那瘋狂的母親也是，哈利不是固執於偏見的人，但還是難以想像偉大的學院創辦人之一的史萊哲林家族，會破敗到如此地步。

恐怕瑞斗也有同樣的想法，曾經的他們是多麼受人尊敬的血統，古老的純血家族理應得到重視，對看重血脈的史萊哲林來說恐怕是更難以接受的事實。  
但瑞斗顯然很早就知道這件事情，知道他是史萊哲林的後裔。

｢你什麼時候發現的？｣

｢我會跟蛇說話，從小就會，這是一種無法學習的天賦。｣瑞斗對哈利微笑，他從哈利的手中取回拿個小金匣，他決定要把這東西帶走，史萊哲林殘存下來的唯一寶物，不該留給他那貶低史萊哲林名譽的母親，｢我身上流著史萊哲林的血，這是偉大的巫師血脈，我應該是獨一無二的，不同於其他那些愚蠢又無能的傢伙，我才是一個真正的史萊哲林。｣

那高傲而冷酷的說話方式並不會讓哈利反感，相反的，每當瑞斗闡述自己時，他那自信而銳利的目光有著彷彿在燃燒的熱情，卻又融著睿智的魅力，比起他默默無名、遭人排斥的那幾年，此刻的瑞斗給哈利的印象更好。他喜歡瑞斗自信滿滿到甚至接近傲慢的態度；喜歡瑞斗對於渴望之物的貪婪與自私，不擇手段的冷酷；因為透過觀察這些，哈利意識到當瑞斗面對自己時所給予的寬容與溫柔，是不同於他人的，瑞斗與他分享的秘密也同樣是具有特殊意義的。

｢不管你的血脈如何，對我來說你就只是湯姆．瑞斗，｣哈利聳聳肩，雖然他剛剛確實有因為這令人震驚的事實而遲疑了一會兒，但仔細想想這並不會影響任何事情，幾百年前的祖先也不會改變什麼，｢混血也挺不錯的，湯姆，或許這份不完美能讓你與眾不同，你知道，我老是覺得純血的傢伙有時候有點蠢。｣那句話讓瑞斗挑起眉，哈利知道瑞斗肯定不會完全同意他的說法，於是哈利又沉吟了一會兒，｢看，我也是個混血，你覺得我很糟嗎？｣

哈利知道史萊哲林的人都很輕視麻瓜出身的巫師，雖然他們也有混血，但也對自己家庭與血統不怎麼滿意，哈利突然有些擔憂瑞斗會說出跟那些史萊哲林同樣的話——『波特家的恥辱』，哈利正是那個打破純血傳統的孩子。

｢不，你很好。｣瑞斗微笑，手指輕輕撫上哈利的臉頰，那動作彷彿在碰觸珍貴的寶物，甜蜜滲入心頭，讓哈利一時語塞，｢你是不是混血一點也不重要，因為你本身對我來說已經足夠完美，哈利。｣

哈利伸手將小金匣掛上瑞斗的脖子，自然而然他的手便環繞住對方的肩膀，瑞斗拉住他不讓他離開，微熱的唇瓣輕輕含住哈利的耳垂，一點一點爬下他的頸，手指也如同蜘蛛般慢慢下滑，所有爬行過的地方都讓哈利身體發熱，令人暈頭轉向的微小愉悅迷糊了他的神智。

｢該、該走了，再不走可就天亮了，我們還要趕路呢。｣哈利勉強恢復一絲理智後說，只見瑞斗笑得既迷人又可惡，硬要在他的頸上留下印記後才願意放開，讓哈利恨不得撕掉那張完美的面具，但他知道自己永遠辦不到。

他們走下騎士公車後繼續行走一小段路，清晨微弱的光芒落在街道上，這溫馨的街區讓瑞斗感受到與自己老家截然不同的清新感，晨曦透著七彩的光輝隱隱照亮那一排一模一樣的小屋，而他們停在其中一棟前方，兩排的麻瓜房屋都還在睡夢之中，沒人發現他們。

哈利昨天就先寫信告訴詹姆和莉莉他和朋友會在今天拜訪，但就算是他那年輕時經常愛冒險的父親，大概也沒有想到自己的兒子會在清晨五點的時候返家，所以房內看起來一片漆黑，哈利轉頭看正打量這棟房屋的瑞斗。

｢我家，不怎麼大，對吧？｣

｢但這裡看起來很不錯，我喜歡。｣瑞斗簡單的回答讓哈利高興地笑了，他不曉得連瑞斗這麼一句微不足道的誇讚都能令自己感到開心，｢但現在這個時間打擾似乎不是個好時機。｣

｢我們可以偷偷進去，反正我爸媽不會在意這種事，等他們睡醒我再告訴他們——｣哈利突然注意到瑞斗盯著某一處看，順著那視線的方向望去，一個女人正穿越草坪飛快走過來，一頭鮮艷的紅髮在不算亮的天色下仍舊相當顯眼，｢呃，那是我媽。｣

｢哈利，喔，我還以為我眼花了呢！我昨晚一直想著你們什麼時候會到所以早起了，結果就看見你和你朋友在樓下，我的天啊，這種時候出門你們肯定冷極了——｣莉莉輕輕擁抱她的兒子，臉頰浮現美麗的紅，不顧哈利的反對揉了揉那頭亂髮，隨後親切地轉頭看身旁的瑞斗，｢你一定就是湯姆了，哈利跟我說了很多關於你的事，他一直喜歡寫信給你，說你非常聰明又很討人喜歡，我真高興能親眼見到你——｣

｢媽！別說了！這又不是我第一次帶朋友回來，妳幹嘛這樣？｣

哈利的臉頰微微泛紅，著急地打斷莉莉的話，以免她說出更多丟人的事情來，莉莉只是回以微笑，｢進來吃早餐吧，你們肯定餓了。｣

眼看莉莉踏著輕快的腳步轉身走進屋內，瑞斗用意味深長的眼神瞥了哈利一眼，哈利帶有防備地回瞪，深怕對方會嘲笑他。

｢我討人喜歡，是嗎？｣

｢難不成你認為我應該跟我父母說『嘿，我朋友是個怪胎，喜歡黑魔法又愛做些可怕的實驗，就連史萊哲林也沒一個人敢跟他說話』——我又不是瘋子。｣哈利抱怨，但他不是完全騙人，從某種角度來說瑞斗算是討人喜歡的，至少在哈利的內心深處，瑞斗有著其他人無可比擬的吸引力，而瑞斗的確很聰明又天賦異稟，所以他認為自己並沒有說謊。

瑞斗並沒有去過其他人的家，事實上他並不知道除了那病態至極、彼此毫無情感可言的父母以外，所謂家人到底應該是什麼樣的。他不知道一個母親站在狹小廚房中準備早餐的背影應該是什麼模樣，也不知道原來一個母親動不動就會喃喃自語，莉莉每隔一段時間就會問他們『喜不喜歡烤馬鈴薯』之類的問題，或者開始抱怨哈利『老是忘記寫信回家』，諸如此類不重要的牢騷。

莉莉有一頭紅色的頭髮，一眼就看出哈利遺傳了她美麗的綠色眼眸，她雖然是個麻瓜出身的巫女，但給瑞斗的印象卻很不錯，熱情又溫和的女性，和哈利的感覺很像，連瑞斗自己都很難想像有著史萊哲林一慣純血偏見的自己竟有這種想法，很多的原因來自對方是哈利的母親。

當他們早餐吃得差不多時，一個神情恍惚好像剛睡醒沒多久的男人從樓上走下來，一手拿起桌上的牛奶喝下，然後狼吞虎嚥地吃起桌上的麵包，那頭亂髮和哈利幾乎一模一樣，撇開年齡，他的臉簡直就是哈利的翻版，過了一會兒後，男人才終於驚覺瑞斗和哈利的存在。

｢我的梅林，兒子，你沒跟我說你和你朋友會這麼早就跑回來！｣詹姆大夢初醒般地看著瑞斗，上下打量一番，瑞斗那與內心不符的端正外貌顯然讓他很滿意，對瑞斗伸出手握了握，｢你就是哈利掛在嘴邊的朋友吧，我們上次聖誕節很想邀你來，但哈利說你不方便，很高興能見到你，哈利說了很多關於你的事。｣

｢我很想知道他都說了我什麼。｣瑞斗嘴角含笑，禮貌地對詹姆點頭致意。

｢唔，沒、沒什麼啦。｣哈利結巴地回答，他跳下椅子將瑞斗從自己父母面前拉走，他可不希望瑞斗再找到任何機會嘲笑他，｢你應該想看看我的房間吧，在二樓，我帶你去，我們家沒有客房，所以你只能跟我擠一擠了。｣

哈利帶著瑞斗爬上二樓，來到走廊的盡頭處有一個木頭門，上面掛著『哈利』的牌子，旁邊還有一張他騎著飛天掃帚飛行的照片，照片裡的哈利還特別展示了一次漂亮的俯衝給他們看。

哈利的房間比瑞斗想像中要來得色澤鮮艷，牆上貼著魁地奇球星的海報，各種傢俱的配色相當凌亂，顯示出主人大而化之、毫無規劃以及喜歡冒險嘗試的性格。看哈利一邊撿著地上散落的書本與衣物，比起陰森的瑞斗宅邸更有生氣的空間充滿溫暖的氣味，是屬於哈利身上的氣息。

｢看，我說我的房間很小吧，擺不下你帶的那些書。｣哈利知道瑞斗隨身用魔法擴充了袋子空間，把所有他重要的收藏書與道具都帶在身上，顯然這裡是沒有空間放下那些東西的，｢不過還是可以住兩個人，或許你會覺得很窄。｣拍拍那張佔去三分之一空間的床，哈利示意瑞斗坐到他身旁。

｢我覺得這裡很棒，｣瑞斗走上前去，眼底流露出由衷的讚美，讓哈利感覺一股燥熱，分明對方說的是這個房間，卻好像在稱讚自己，｢我對這裡印象很好，哈利，比我那住了快十年的老房子要更好…這裡更像是個家。｣

｢你能這樣覺得就好。｣哈利鬆了口氣，咧嘴傻笑。  
當瑞斗以為哈利不會有更多讓他驚喜的事情，卻發現哈利緩緩挪動身體，最終靠在他身旁，對方的體溫從身側傳遞而來，瑞斗感覺到自己放在身旁的手被哈利的掌心覆蓋，哈利的指尖很柔軟。

｢湯姆，｣哈利輕聲說，那低柔的聲調聽起來非常悅耳，｢我真的希望你在這裡可以忘掉那些討厭的事情，一切都會好轉，你說是吧？｣

哈利非常善良又溫和的安撫聲讓瑞斗闔上雙眼，自瑞斗開始懂得思考以來，他從來不覺得自己可憐或者需要旁人聽來空洞的安慰，他壓根不必在意庸者的評價，對於自己生來的天賦也從沒有一刻心存懷疑。  
但哈利的話的確讓他心情舒適，在那顆岩石般冰冷而不變的內心裹上一層溫度，讓瑞斗意識到自己生於那個不正常的家庭中，卻還殘留僅剩的一絲正常情感，多麼不可思議，他比過去更加明白自己是個什麼樣的人。

他的內心既冰冷又殘酷，不懂反省錯誤，無法憐憫他人。  
卻會因為哈利的話語而心軟，會因為哈利的天真而發笑，他願意在哈利面前裝成一個正常一點的人，好讓哈利開心。

那一天，經歷這趟驚險的旅程讓哈利感覺特別疲倦，於是很快就呼呼大睡。  
等哈利再次醒來時，發現瑞斗還醒著，因為床邊是空的，一個黑色的身影靠倚在窗子旁，晚風吹撫著他的髮絲飄動，微微照亮他側影的月光彷彿愛護著他一般將他輕柔包裹，夜色看來與他如此融洽，讓哈利有種他隨時會如煙一般飄散於夜空中的錯覺。

哈利爬起來，｢湯姆？你睡不著嗎？｣忍不住擔憂瑞斗是否因為離開了老家，或者因為想起他父母的事情而心情欠佳，｢你在想你父母的事情？｣

｢不，我只是很久沒有如此心情平靜了，你知道，這反而讓我很不習慣。｣瑞斗照實回答，當他回頭望著哈利時，那雙隱隱透著墨綠的眼睛確實如不見底的湖水般沉靜，只有在看進哈利眼眸時流動一絲柔光，｢我從不知道擺脫他們後能讓我有這種感覺。｣

他以為當他報復了令他厭惡的父母後，心中會有一種暢快感，但比起復仇的快樂，與哈利在同一個空間的喜悅遠遠超過那些曾經翻攪他的情緒，當他踏出瑞斗莊園的大門，當他決定再也不回頭看那座老宅，在他內心的沉痾似乎也隨之消散，那些曾在每個夜晚伴隨他睡眠的翻騰恨意、那些讓他暴躁焦慮的思緒消失後，竟反而讓他睡不著。

｢你值得更好的生活，雖然我不是…討厭你父母什麼的，但如果你不是生在那個家，你或許……｣哈利輕聲述說，他掀開棉被爬向對方並和對方一起坐在床角，手伸過去扳過瑞斗的臉，那粗魯的動作讓瑞斗有些吃驚，｢有些人對你有不好的偏見，你是我重要的朋友，所以我不太喜歡那樣。｣

｢那麼，在我們認識之前，你當初是怎麼想我的？｣

瑞斗凝視那個綻放在哈利臉龐的笑，瞇起眼。  
｢我也覺得你是個怪人，但現在你比我第一次見到你時印象更好。｣

｢真是榮幸。｣瑞斗發出低笑，英俊的臉龐讓人懷疑他是否在刻意誘惑，｢那我也告訴你，我之前一直覺得你是個愛到處炫耀的傻子。｣

｢說得好像你現在不這麼覺得一樣。｣哈利聳聳肩，那認命的表情讓瑞斗的嘴角更加上揚，｢我知道你鄙視所有人，瞧不起所有人。｣

｢但我看重你，哈利。｣  
當瑞斗露出真摯的表情時，哈利很難說服自己不去相信對方的話，但又在心底告訴自己絕對不可以全盤接受，因為以他對瑞斗的理解，瑞斗的話必定參雜一些謊言——但他還是很難控制自己的臉發熱。

瑞斗突然靠近他，手指輕觸哈利的臉，指尖若有似無地滑過他的下巴，又緩緩撫過哈利的唇角描繪那形狀，這種令人羞恥的行為讓哈利屏住氣息，不敢發聲，只是靜待著對方的下個動作，瑞斗就好像在捉弄他一般，只是用令人沉醉的眼眸盯著哈利瞧，像是要把他給看穿了。

｢你比你以為的更好，對我來說，很難找到一個能徹底明白我心思的人——或者說夥伴——若我想要成就更加有意義的未來，做一些堪稱偉大的事，你會是很好的夥伴，一個襯得上我的絕佳人選。｣

哈利幾乎說不出話來，但他被對方的那像蛇一般緩緩勸誘、蠱惑、說服的話語深深吸引，思考被吞噬而無法抵抗那流向的感受控制了哈利，直到他發現對方的身體與他緊貼，兩人的心臟如同糾纏在一起的低音鼓，才驚覺大事不妙。

｢你瘋了，｣哈利緊張輕喊，不敢太大聲，｢我爸媽在樓下睡著。｣

｢那又怎麼樣呢？只要你別亂叫，他們不會聽見的。｣瑞斗輕鬆地回答，手指探入睡袍之間，搔癢人心的碰觸竟讓哈利感覺舒適，體溫也令人眷戀，｢親愛的，你不會希望我對你用噤聲咒的，是嗎？｣

｢你、你……｣哈利鼓脹著臉說不出更多的話來，唇被封緘。

｢如果不想讓你善良的爸媽發現我是個惡徒，當個乖男孩，哈利。｣

｢梅林…你這個…糟透了的混蛋…｣哈利別開臉，試圖用手遮去自己臉頰上的緋紅，但那不管用，他知道瑞斗不會停止，只要決定要完成什麼除非達到目的，瑞斗是不會停手的，哈利也明白他這個性格扭曲的朋友能幹出什麼事情。

｢雖然你這樣說，但你還是很愛我的，不是嗎？｣瑞斗帶點嘲諷的微笑讓哈利暈眩，｢這可不是詢問，哈利，你必須如此。｣  
哈利感覺自離開那個陰森森的屋子後，眼前的少年就不再是那個不想讓人注意到的陰沉怪胎，當瑞斗笑得毫無慈悲可言，哈利卻覺得對方的每個表情都如此眩目而充滿致命的魅力。

哈利還在思考著怎麼樣在瑞斗沒注意的情況下朝對方的肚子踢上一腳，可惜他很快就失去反抗的力氣。

剛剛結束了讓他痛苦萬分的普等巫測，除了黑魔法防禦術以及符咒學外，哈利對於其他科目一點自信也沒有，他甚至不確定自己有沒有搞懂題目的意思，特別是天文學，他甚至不小心在中途睡著了，也許把金星畫到了木星的位置上。  
他穿過許多為了放鬆心情直奔戶外的學生，四處搜尋某人的身影，直到他在兩名雷文克勞女孩之間看見對方的身影，他們的視線交錯了一會兒，對方立刻告別那兩名臉頰泛紅、癡癡傻笑的女學生走向哈利。

｢湯姆，｣哈利喘了口氣，朝瑞斗咧嘴笑，眼神有些不懷好意，｢我找你半天了，還以為你會在草坪那邊研究你的考題…那兩個女孩都很可愛。｣

｢我不需要研究這些考題，普等巫測的程度太簡單了。｣瑞斗理所當然的回答讓哈利愣了一下，知道自己跟瑞斗討論考學業簡直就是自討苦吃，只好閉上嘴，｢至於那些女孩，我倒是沒有注意她們長什麼樣子。｣

｢我真懷疑你的眼睛是不是瞎了，她們都挺漂亮的，榮恩會羨慕死你。｣哈利故作老氣橫秋地搖搖頭，｢她們約你出去嗎？這已經是第五個了吧。｣

｢不，她們只是對剛結束的魔藥學題目有些不懂的地方。｣瑞斗瞥了哈利一眼，嘴角微微上揚，｢哈利，你知道我對她們毫無興趣，我以為你早已摸透我是個什麼樣的人，又何必打探？｣

｢喔，我現在可不這麼確定了。｣

自從瑞斗不再躲躲藏藏用魔咒遮掩自己行蹤，他開始顯露出本性的一部分，屬於史萊哲林的多謀與睿智在他身上特別合宜。瑞斗開始掩蓋那些曾經被人認為古怪的地方，他不再明目張膽玩弄黑魔法，表現得孤僻惡毒。哈利驚訝地發現，人們似乎很快就轉變了態度，那些曾經害怕、厭惡瑞斗的學生與教授們，似乎都瞬間忘記那些糟糕記憶，轉為友善。

當然了，全學年第一名，再加上英俊無比、才華洋溢，態度優雅溫柔。  
任誰都會像是被施遺忘咒般，徹底忘記那個陰沉古怪的湯姆．瑞斗。

瑞斗曾告訴哈利，他不喜歡使用這些討好人的手段有很大部分來自他的母親影響，他的母親虛偽又無能，在過去的老家迎合她的父親與哥哥，好不容易逃出後又死心塌地祈求一個麻瓜的愛，這些讓瑞斗反胃。

但他現在覺得營造形象也是通往理想道路的一種手段，他有想做的事情，而這必須要求優良的成績，以及溫柔、善良、誠懇的形象。  
但不管哈利怎麼問，瑞斗都不說明他的下一步打算，哈利只知道，如果瑞斗想要什麼工作，他所有的考試絕對可以輕鬆獲得『傑出』的肯定，毫無障礙。

｢普等巫測結束了，你要再來我家度假嗎？｣

｢好。｣瑞斗毫無思考地同意，這已經是他們今年第二次共度假期，耶誕節也是回到哈利的家去過，詹姆與莉莉特別喜歡哈利這位英俊又聰明的朋友，但哈利知道大多是被瑞斗溫和有禮的虛偽面貌給唬弄了，｢我很期待能去。｣

｢太好了，我想和你去狄恩森林走走，那邊有個湖，我之前去過。｣

｢在此之前，我要去趟聖蒙果病院。｣

｢為什麼你要去那裡？｣哈利很震驚，張開嘴巴，｢你得了什麼病嗎？｣

｢不是我，｣瑞斗停頓了一下，臉色稍顯陰沉，一股沉積在美好外皮之下的冷酷浮出，這一面只會在哈利面前展露，｢是那女人，我的母親。｣

｢你、你見到她了？｣這驚愕的消息讓哈利腦中一片空白，他這一年來從未再聽過瑞斗談論他父母的事情，更不曾提及他母親住進聖蒙果病院中，｢你什麼時候見到她的，我沒聽你講起。｣

｢因為我羞恥於提到她，特別是在你面前，這是我作夢都渴望抹去的汙點。｣瑞斗嘆息，他會選擇現在對哈利坦承，也是因為他不得不去替那個女人辦某些住院手續，｢我之前收到魔法部的通知，鄧不利多允許我回去一趟。總之，那個麻瓜就如我們所想的，試圖從那個困住他的老宅邸逃走，｣瑞斗的嘴角上揚一個略帶殘忍的笑，哈利卻有些為瑞斗夫人難過，｢而她好不容易追到對方躲藏的地方，發瘋似地攻擊那個麻瓜，所以被逮住。｣

｢那、那麼，瑞斗先生還好嗎？｣

｢好得很，抹去了記憶，他什麼也不會記得，把那瘋女人忘得一乾二淨。｣瑞斗聳聳肩，瞇起雙眼，對於十多年來受父母冷落與無視的瑞斗來說，那個麻瓜得到的懲罰或許還太過輕微，｢他們把那精神異常的女人送進醫院治療。｣

｢所以她的狀況糟糕到必須住院？｣

｢我去見過她。｣瑞斗的聲音異常平靜，沒有憎惡也沒有情緒起伏，｢她就差不多是那樣了，不會再變好，但也不會更糟，她永遠不會被放出來，這對我來說也許是個天大的好消息。｣

｢……這樣啊。｣哈利皺起眉頭，他總覺得自己有部分責任，畢竟雖然不是他的計畫，但他也沒有阻止瑞斗，這份愧疚是他必須與瑞斗共同承擔的，不過瑞斗恐怕沒有這種想法吧，畢竟瑞斗很少對他人產生憐憫，更不會對他的母親。

｢你不必替她感到惋惜，為了不讓你產生無聊的罪惡感，我才沒告訴你。｣瑞斗看穿哈利內心的想法，手輕撫上哈利蒼白的臉頰，｢她不值得你感到難受。｣

｢我知道了，既然如此，你希望我陪你過去嗎？｣

瑞斗對於這個問題的答案猶豫了片刻，如果是過去的他，肯定會拒絕。  
因為他不想要將自己醜陋的家庭、這不完整的血脈、令史萊哲林蒙羞的破敗，暴露給一個外人。但哈利逐漸成為自己的一部分，就連那些邪惡的想法都會與哈利分享，毫無顧忌，他不一定會聽取哈利的建議，但也不需要擔心哈利會被嚇跑，他甚至喜歡哈利每次吃驚的表情。

｢我喜歡你陪我去，那肯定會令整件事情愉快許多。｣  
瑞斗勾起哈利的手指放到唇邊，令哈利迅速抽回發燙的手，狠狠瞪他。  
墨綠的眼眸透出一絲溫柔的嘲笑，讓哈利感到暈頭轉向。

｢我不知道你那麼會…呃，別用那種表情，剛剛那些女孩肯定也是受你迷惑。｣哈利跟瑞斗一起走向戶外時忍不住抱怨，｢你知道嗎，一年前的你可愛多了。｣

｢我從來不知道你的品味這麼獨特。｣

｢不、我不是說——｣

｢如果你堅持，我也不是不能夠回到一年以前。｣

哈利這時突然攬住瑞斗的肩膀，｢嘿，老兄，我說笑的，別太認真，反正不管你是個什麼奇怪的傢伙，我也習慣了，所以現在這樣挺好。｣  
聽哈利這麼說後，瑞斗的表情變得更加柔和，他伸手捉住哈利的手腕往前拖，幾乎將對方拉進懷中，讓哈利再次面色泛紅並試圖掙扎。

｢我不得不讓我的形象好些，我畢業後打算應徵黑魔法防禦術的教授。｣

｢不是吧？｣哈利瞪大雙眼，｢像你這種人居然打算從事那麼普通的工作，你能力那麼好，肯定可以幹很多其他的事情，更偉大的——｣

｢例如什麼？｣

哈利歪著頭想一會兒後，有點不太肯定地說，｢魔法部長？｣  
那確實讓瑞斗笑出來，就連哈利自己也覺得這不是個好主意，要是湯姆．瑞斗這種惡人成為魔法部長，那麼可能很多人都會遭殃，以他的性格說不定還會推出一些隔離麻瓜之類的法案，絕對會是場可怕的災難。

｢你不懂這份工作的魅力，這對我來說可是絕佳的機會，踏入更加寬廣的世界之前必須先掌握某些必要的力量，而要獲得這工作需要我在學校內表現良好。｣

瑞斗說那句話時，哈利從他的表情看見一種深不可測的盤算，哈利知道自己永遠不會想理解那是什麼，當瑞斗靠近他，令人窒息的壓力撲面而上，卻又讓他心跳不止，接著他聽見瑞斗在自己耳邊低語。

｢而你，哈利，你要是能待到那時候，我就能為你展現一個未曾想像的世界。｣

｢我的梅林，我的小心臟早就快要承受不了啦。｣

哈利一如往常地調侃對方，但他必須承認，他無法不對那些話抱有期待。  
即便他有預感那不一定是美好、安定的未來，但哈利本來就喜歡刺激。  
他跟上瑞斗再度邁開步伐的身影，當對方轉頭注視他，眼底躍動著一絲紅色的強烈光芒，看似血色又如火焰，哈利明白自己恐怕已經沒有回頭路，只能硬著頭皮走下去。

然而，此刻比起遙不可及的未來，他更高興能與瑞斗共度一個愉快的假期。  
滿心只想搭上返鄉的火車，回到高錐客洞的家，好好吃一頓莉莉煮的飯。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 完成啦，最後算是很甜的結局啊~  
> 瑞斗的父母都沒有死我覺得也是很關鍵的，那就是瑞斗沒有做出超越人性的事情，即便他內心反社會、有點殘暴又沒同情心，但至少還是在道德邊界遊走。  
> 所以他成為黑魔法防禦術教授的機會也算高許多啦。
> 
> 以哈利來說，就是照看著瑞斗，他也沒想改變瑞斗太多，只是就這樣陪在他旁邊，但這對瑞斗來說已經算是他生命中非常大的改變了，嗚嗚，真希望這樣的世界存在啊，多虧參加這次活動，才能想到這個平行世界的設定。


End file.
